mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 324: A Heroic and Well-Reviewed Lizard
"A Heroic and Well-Reviewed Lizard" was originally released on October 10, 2016. Description Now that we're technically television experts, we're going to spend a lot more time talking about how that delicious TV sausage gets made. Did you know most characters you see on television shows are just famous people who are reading their words off of a script? Sorry to pull the rug out from under you like that. Suggested Talking Points SNL Review, Long Goodbyes, Running in Circles, Pants Emergency, Reverse Lizard Heist, Lbrunchunch, Real TV Outline 06:24 - I love my big brother to death. We’re very good friends, and often go to social gatherings together. He’s probably the nicest guy I know, which is generally a good thing but has some unfortunate side effects. He sometimes up to 30 to 40 minutes to leave a place, because he has to say individual and personalized good-byes to everyone, which leaves me waiting by the door awkwardly more times than I’d like to admit. Although I know it comes from a very good place, I’m pretty irritated by this. Am I good? Should I say something? If I do, how do I do it without hurting his feelings? -- Tardy And Tired In Tel Aviv 12:59 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from a deleted "YaDrew Answers" user, who asks: Why can't joggers run around in a circle? Why do they have to run where they can pose and flex in front of everone? As an extremely lazy person, I would rather not see someone else getting fit. I really don't need any more guilt. 19:29 - I'm in desperate need of some advice. I was helping lift a table at the office, and I ripped a hole in my suit pants from zipper to top of belt. I've been sitting here for some time at my desk. What are my next steps, brothers? -- Assless Slacks 24:37 - Y - Sent in by Erin Kys, from Yahoo Answers user Wesley, who asks: Hiw to make your parents think you found a lizard even though you bought it online? 31:35 - MZ - Sponsored by Trunk Club. Sponsored by Mettle Energy. Advertisement for Getting Curious. 39:08 - MUNCH SQUAD - Jack In The Box's Brunchfast menu 48:17 - Y - Sent in by Rachel Rosing, from Yahoo Answers user Smoke Weed, who asks: Can't get into TV series/movies because I know they are just acting? Anytime I watch an interesting tv series I may get into it for about a couple of minutes before the thought of them just memorising some script and standing in front a camera pops into my head.........especially durn those scenes where a character is not suppose to know the other character stole something of theirs or something like that and they act like they dont know but since they are acting they really do...is anyone else like this....is there anyway to avoid this 61:50 - Housekeeping 63:45 - FY - Sent in by Christine Kelly, from Yahoo Answers user kohn, who asks: Can you please just admit that George Washington didn't exist? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Erin Kys Category:Rachel Rosing Category:Munch Squad Category:Lin-Manuel Miranda